


Horns and Hair

by stepOnMeZenos



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Private Displays of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepOnMeZenos/pseuds/stepOnMeZenos
Summary: Affection, and how to display it.





	Horns and Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I would ever get into writing drabbles. FFXIV is too powerful.

Zenos loved Auri horns. 

He loved feeling the coarse surface under his fingers when he caressed them. He loved the way Sorkhatu leaned into his touch when he scraped his nails across. He loved using them to yank Sorkhatu around when they shared a bed. 

It was a gesture of affection among Au Ra, or at least rubbing horns against each other was; Zenos could not offer that, but evidently touching them was just as satisfactory. And so he touched them often, during their quiet moments, when they shared a bed, whenever he felt like it. 

Auri horns were beautiful. 

Sorkhatu loved Zenos' hair. 

It was a dream of golden silk, lush locks spilling over his shoulders, fanning out on a pillow, or swaying gently in an evening breeze. Running his fingers through it was heavenly. And of course, Zenos did so enjoy being yanked around by it...

Few Xaela grew their hair out that long. It was too big a hassle for most. Sorkhatu had an intimate understanding of that, now that he had started brushing Zenos' hair every morning. It took so very long. 

But that was fine. It allowed him to play with his hair, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated!


End file.
